


In Honor of Sanguine

by adventuress_writes



Series: Skyrim Smut [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'll leave now, It's Called, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Threesome, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Orcish Dragonborn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sanguine loves scrying for porn, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, also i dont actually know if vamps can get drunk but whatever, also this is the third smut i wrote in the span of 30 hours, but if it is then let me know!, camilla is a rope bunny, dragonborn sex, fuckin deal with it, im sorry, just one shot of whiskey did me in, porn hub, powered by Hermaeus Mora's magic juice, so this probably won't be that great, true story, you're really fuckin welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Orsimer Dragonborn, Durz and her wife, Camilla, have a drunken threesome with Serana. Will it catch the attention of Sanguine? Possibly, but I guess you'll have to read this shit to find out ;)





	In Honor of Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> i started this two weeks ago with the intention of posting it on feb 16, sanguine's summoning date, but like whatever. midterms suck, my dudes

Durz smiled and took a deep breath as she opened the heavy wooden door to her manor in the hold of Falkreath. Serana stood behind her and placed a physically cold, yet reassuring hand on Durz’s shoulder.

“My thane! You’ve returned!” Immediately Durz and Serana were met by Rayya, the housecarl and steward of Lakeview Manor, pleased to see the orsimer woman returning safely from her last adventure. 

“Hello, Rayya. Is Camilla around?” Durz inquired of the whereabouts of her wife to her Redguard housecarl as she stepped into the entryway of her manor, Serana in tow.

Rayya shot a wary glance at Serana before looking back to Durz, “She should be in the library, my thane.” Durz would frequently bring random travelling companions to the manor often, so ultimately, Rayya figured if Durz trusted her companion, she would as well. Rayya followed Durz and Serana into the main hall of the manor, then continued to the back room to read and answer letters at her desk.

Durz glanced around the hall and up into the bedrooms looking for her wife. The twang of lute strings sang as her bard, Llewellyn played a sweet tune to fill the background silence. Serana sat at the dining table, smiling at the bard under her hood as Durz made her way to the east wing of her home. The orc swung the doors of the library open and found her Imperial wife sitting, reading a tome about the Dwemer she found on her adventures.

“Camilla, darling?” Durz spoke with a toothy grin.

Camilla glanced up from her book beaming, “So you’re back from your adventures, my love?”

Durz moved forward to greet Camilla, tilting her head up then kissing her forehead. Camilla set her book on the accent table next to her chair, then stood up, throwing her arms around Durz and kissed her Dragonborn wife full on the lips.

“Mmm, you wanna fuck, don’t you?” Durz whispered as she smirked slyly, pulling her lips away to examine Camilla’s expression. Her wife smiled and nodded her head wordlessly. “Well it’s your lucky day, darling,” as Durz said this she brushed her nose against Camilla’s lovingly, “It’s the 16th of Sun’s Dawn.”

Camilla looked up at Durz with a curious expression, “What’s the significance?”

“Today is Sanguine’s Day. I thought it would be fun to have a threesome in honor of Sanguine. What do you think?”  
“We have been talking about this… Who did you have in mind?” Camilla questioned.

On cue, Serana, stood up and entered the library, presenting herself to Camilla. “This is Serana, she’s a good friend that I met after pursuing the joining of the Dawnguard.”

“Are you a vampire?” Camilla asked bluntly.

“Yes, but I promise I have no intention of harming anyone,” Serana assured.

Camilla glanced back to Durz, who confirmed Serana’s trustworthiness with a nod. With her wife’s affirmation, Camilla reached her soft hand out to caress Serana, whose skin was icy to the touch. Her first reaction was to flinch, but she allowed herself to touch Serana again, caressing her cheek. She glided her fingers along Serana’s frigid pale skin, outlining prominent features with gentle touches.

“I'll have Rayya and Llewellyn go to Falkreath for the night. You two continue, I'll be but a moment,” Durz informed as she slipped away from the library.

She found Rayya downstairs where she left her housecarl at the desk in the back room. She approached the woman casually. Placing a hand on the desk, she leaned slightly over to exchange quiet words with Rayya.

“Rayya, my dear. Would it be too much to ask for you to spend the night at the inn in Falkreath?” Durz asked in a hushed tone.

“Why, of course, Thane,” Rayya responded dutifully.

Durz took a sack of coins from her belt and left it on the desk, “That should be enough for separate rooms for you and Llewellyn. Maybe even a little extra,” she winked at her housecarl.

“Thank you, my Thane. Shall I inform Llewellyn that we are to leave immediately?” Rayya inquired as she began gathering her papers, books, and office supplies together.

“Please. Thanks Rayya.”

Rayya nodded her head as she packed up her things in a sack, “Shall we be back come morning?”

“Yes. And have Llewellyn play instrumental music when we wake.”

“Of course,” Rayya noted mentally. As Durz turned to walk back to the library, Rayya remarked with a knowing smirk, “Long life to you my thane.”

Hearing the smile in Rayya’s voice, Durz smiled to herself, excited about what laid ahead for that night.

Durz opened the doors to the bottom level of the library and closed them behind her as soon as she entered. She found Serana and Camilla partially nude and making out. Serana sat on the single chair in the room, Camilla straddling her bare legs.

Durz gasped jokingly, “This is an institution of learning!”

Serana and Camilla looked to Durz, both smiling wildly. “Come over, darling,” Camilla urged.

Durz crossed the small library in two long strides, then leaned over to kiss Camilla. It was intense, yet sloppy. Their tongues were major players in the kiss, intertwining and licking frequently. They could feel the heat in their bodies rise to congregate at their cheeks. Not wanting Serana to feel left out, Durz turned to the vampire and indulged in an equally steamy kiss even though their elongated teeth got in the way every so often. 

Suddenly they were all startled by the heavy front door closing loudly.

“Ah, Rayya and Llewellyn have left,” Durz explained which triggered Serana and Camilla to let out sighs of relief. The three of them laughed briefly.

“How about we derobe then and spend some time in the bedroom with some wine?” Camilla suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” Serana commented with a smile as Durz nodded in response.

Durz stood up straight while Camilla got off of Serana’s lap and headed to the dining table to fetch two bottles of wine. Serana stood up from the chair, then Durz put an arm around the vampire’s waist as they exited the library then ascended the stairs to the bedroom. Durz began doffing her armor as she sat on the bed, removing the daedric armor and letting it topple to the floor haphazardly. Serana finished getting undressed by removing her boots and undergarments. She laid on the bed stroking Durz’s back as the orsimer woman undid the clasps that held her leg armor in place. Camilla appeared in the bedroom with a grin, double-fisting two large bottles of wine. She took a swig from one then placed both bottles on a nightstand by the bed. Then she rapidly pulled her undergarments off as Durz finished up with her armor and under clothes. Camilla bent down, looking under the bed and pulled out a slew of ropes with various lengths.

“Ropes, huh?” Serana asked mischievously.

Camilla giggled and Durz answered Serana’s question with a wink: “Camilla likes being tied up during sex, my dear.”

Serana responded with a pleased, “Mmm.”

Durz finally finished undressing as she pulled her undergarments off, effectively making the three women completely naked.

“Mm, I need a drink. Mind handing me a bottle, darling?” Durz held her hand out to Camilla who passed a bottle off to Durz. Durz began chugging the wine, but stopped before the wine reached the bottom.

“Serana?” Camilla motioned to the vampire woman, holding the other bottle in hand and suggesting Serana take a drink.

“Sure,” Serana said with a smile as she grabbed the wine from Camilla and knocked some of the red alcohol back.

“And now that we’re sufficiently, buzzed…” Camilla started, as she hopped on the bed, sitting against the headboard with her knees pointing to the ceiling. Serana turned over and got on all fours, kissing Camilla’s lips and she began teasing her clit. Durz went with the flow, massaging and slapping Serana’s ass . Then Serana started fingering Camilla and at the first moan that escaped from Camilla’s lips, Durz decided it was time to go down on Serana’s ass. The orsimer tongued Serana's clit, cunt, and ass, but focused mostly on her clit. With their lips still locked, Camilla and Serana moaned into each other's mouths. Serana continued to finger Camilla, hitting her g-spot, then stopping periodically to vigorously rub her clit. 

After a minute or two, Camilla climaxed, spilling fluids onto Serana’s hand and arm. Serana moaned, arching her back as Durz tongued her clit while slapping her ass. She kissed and licked the insides of Camilla’s thighs, slick with cum, Camilla still breathing heavy. Then Serana reached her climax, Durz holding her thighs as she squirmed in the dragonborn’s grasp. Camilla took a bottle from the nightstand beside her and took a huge swig of wine, already feeling the onset of inebriation mixed with the intoxicating passion that hung in the air. Serana held her hand out to Camilla, wordlessly asking for the wine, as Durz slapped her ass one last time.

“Time to tie you up, darling,” Durz declared, looking at Camilla with a sultry smile as she wiped Serana’s cum off her mouth.

Camilla said nothing, but grinned and laid back on the bed. Serana lied on the bed next to Camilla.

“Come on, Serana,” Durz threw a few ropes at Serana who caught them with her lightning fast reflexes,  
“It’s quicker if I have help.”

Serana giggled, feeling the heat rising to her face, “Okay, any specific knots you want me to use?”

“The tightest knot you know,” Durz smirked.

Durz, who was stood at the foot of the bed, held a long, thin cloth rope in both of her hands. She yanked one of Camilla’s feet towards her and tied the rope around her ankle, then to the bedpost. Serana followed suit, securing Camilla’s other ankle to the opposite bedpost. Durz and Serana then tied Camilla’s wrists to the bedposts at the headboard with separate ropes, leaving Camilla in a spreadeagle position. The orsimer and vampiric women began probing Camilla’s peach colored skin with their lips and tongues, allowing her libido to increase with every kiss. They left love bites on the more sensitive parts of her skin such as her neck, tummy, and thighs. Durz looked up at Serana who was tonguing one of Camilla’s nipples. She gently clutched Serana’s jaw in her large hand then kissed Serana’s lips cooly. They made out over Camilla’s bound body as she watched, breathing heavily. Serana reached her hand down to Durz’s cunt, rubbing her clit in slow circles. The orc kissed Serana lustily then glanced over at Camilla who was silently begging to be fucked senseless. Durz shifted her gaze skyward then closed her eyes, savoring the pleasure of Serana's hand and Camilla's body squirming under them. Serana licked Durz’s neck sensually, but drew no blood from the dragonborn as she promised. Her fingers worked faster on Durz’s clit and even found their way inside Durz a few times. Soon Durz was wet, dripping fluid onto Camilla’s lower abdomen. This nearly drove Camilla over the edge, though she waited patiently for Serana to make Durz cum all over her body. She wanted so bad to be slick with her wife’s vaginal fluid. 

With her arms around Serana’s neck, Durz gyrated her hips against Serana's hand. Then Durz moaned breathlessly as she cummed on Camilla.

“I want you both inside me,” Camilla begged as they began repositioning.

“As you wish, darling,” Durz confirmed as she decided what to do with Camilla, then she turned to Serana, “Do you want her cunt or ass?”

“Well, I do love ass play,” Serana smiled slyly as she moved to the edge of the bed.

Durz chuckled, “So does Camilla,” she turned to her attention to her wife. “We’re gonna fist you, baby.”

All Camilla could do was nod affirmatively, trembling with need. Serana started first, penetrating Camilla’s ass with her thin index finger causing the Imperial woman to inhale forcefully. The vampire easily added a second then third finger as she pumped Camilla’s ass slowly. Durz slid two fingers inside of Camilla’s cunt effortlessly, moving her fingers in and out with Serana’s rhythm. Serana inserted her thumb and smallest finger together into Camilla, carefully twisting her digits inside the woman. Finally, Durz went from two fingers to her whole fist inside Camilla, eliciting breathy sighs and grunts from her wife. Camilla had begun to buck her hips against Durz and Serana’s hands, forcing them deeper inside of her. Durz and Serana picked up their pace, fisting Camilla swiftly as she moaned and thrashed against the ropes that bound her ankles and wrist. She cried out as Durz went even faster and deeper, ramming her green skinned hand into her wife while maintaining eye contact with her. Serana paid close attention to Camilla’s ass and surveyed her facial expressions with each thrust.

Camilla felt like putty in their hands, boneless and numb as her head began spinning. The force with which Durz and Serana exerted on her sent her far over the edge, explosively climaxing with a sound halfway between a moan and a scream. Durz removed her hand from Camilla’s cunt as Serana steadily followed suit. The orsimer woman collapsed on the bed next to her bound wife watching as Serana got up and drunkenly stumble to the wash basin to clean her hand.

Durz laughed, “Are you drunk, Serana?”

Serana giggled, “How could you tell?”

“I didn’t know vampires could get drunk off wine,” Durz stated with a smile.

Serana nodded as she walked back to the bed in an arced line, then fell on the linens with a sigh. “I haven’t felt like this in millennia.”

Durz smirked then looked up at Camilla, “Should we untie you?”

Camilla nodded and let out a weak, “Yes.”

Durz turned over onto her tummy and reached her hands to Camilla’s right wrist, untying the rope binding her. Serana on the other side of Camilla untied her other wrist then sat up to untie both her ankles since Durz laid back down.

Camilla turned to Durz, grinning, “Do you think Sanguine is pleased?”

“Undoubtedly.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ooooh wow. Lesbian threesome with fisting. Fun. What’s next… Oooooooohh werewolf orgy at Jorrvaskr!! I need that in my life,” Sanguine sat reclined on a red velvet sofa watching the orgy at Jorrvaskr rage on cinematically in a bowl filled with Hermaeus Mora’s magical scrying water.

Hermaeus Mora sighed, “I know it’s your summoning day and all, Sanguine, but I had no idea you’d use my magic for those… purposes,”

“Shhh-shh-shh, Hermmy,” Sanguine shushed Hermaeus Mora viewing the scrying bowl intently.


End file.
